Music
Bleach music consists of the openings, endings, and any other music used in the anime and movies of Bleach as well as the music from tie-in CDs. Bleach Anime Themes Opening Themes } | SCANDAL || 343-366 |} Ending Themes Original Soundtracks Bleach Original Soundtrack 1 Composed by Shiro Sagisu and Various Artists Bleach Original Soundtrack 2 Composed by Shiro Sagisu. # Choked # Emergence of the Haunted # On the Verge of Insanity # Confrontation # Diago 45 Degrees Tango # Dodo Dance # Splaaash Boogie # Ominous Premonition # Phenomena # Demolition Drive # Here to Stay # A Requiem # Compassion # Citadel of the Bount # The Calling # Shadow's Masquerade # Whisper of the Apocalypse # Back to the Wall # Rage of Lunacy # Torn Apart # A Swan Song # 999 # Number One (Nas-T Mix) Bleach Original Soundtrack 3 Composed by Shiro Sagisu. # La Distancia Para un Duelo # Principio de Lucha # Nube Negra # Clavar la Espada # No Regresar # Fiesta de Guerra # Batalla, Batalla # Andar Errante # Get Smart! # Escalon # Shady Charade # Quincy's Craft # Dominio del Chad # K.O. # Magot's Dance # Orihime's Line # Soundscape to Ardor # HOLLOWED # Anguish # Princess in Captivity # Cops n' Robbers # Dancin' in the Dunes # Can't Back Down # Scoundrels # Yours Truly # Turkish Delight # Ola! Arrancar Remix!! Bleach Original Soundtrack 4 :Release Date December 16, 2009 # Muramasa # The Other Tales Of Zanpakuto # Nothing but Happiness # Power To Strive # Days for the Past # Battle for Justice # Can't Lose # Hidden Situation # Beaming Spirit # Lingering Anxiety # Doomful Presence # Utopia # Swinging the Sword # Pleasures of Combat # The One Path to Take # Unstoppable Battle # Battles for Bond # Mysterious # Vanishing Soul # Number One's One Else # Nothing Can Be Explained (inst ver.) # Driven Into Fear # Wrapped In Kindness # Japomula 01 # Japomula 02 # Bleach Jingle 452 # Bleach Jingle 451 # Ominous Presence # Karakuraizer # Number One (inst ver.) Movie Soundtracks * Memories of Nobody: by Aqua Timez. * The DiamondDust Rebellion: by Sambomaster. * Fade to Black: by Porno Graffitti. * Hell Chapter: Save The One, Save The All by T.M.Revolution Bleach the Movie: Memories of Nobody Original Soundtrack Composed by Shiro Sagisu. # State of Emergency # Rush to the Scene # Number One (Movie Version) (by Hazel Fernandes) # Always be With Me in Mind # Eerie Blank # Into the Storm # Senna # Shadows Close In # Perishing One # Blast! # Will Save You # Turn the Tables # Dark One # Nothing Anymore # Ceremony Commences # Number One (Malicious Gravy MC) (by Hazel Fernandes) # Come to Lend a Hand # Frenzied Battle # Fight to the Death # Tables Have Turned # Showdown # Climax and Annihilation of the World # Into the Fire # Always be With Me in Mind (Instrumental) # Into the Fire (Guitar Version) Bleach the Movie: The DiamondDust Rebellion Original Soundtrack Composed by Shiro Sagisu. # Kingdom Treasure Stamp # Attack on the Beat # The Fate # Start to Investigate # Disastrous Scene # Diamond Dust # Execution # Guitar III # Recollection I # World #5 # Nightmare # Uneasiness # Feudal Society # Wanderer # Recollection II # Assassination # Baddest Presentiment # World #7 Blues # Encirclement Battle # Recollection III # A Jam Blues # Japanesq # The Rest of Your Life # Treachery # Showing Off # Invasion # Break Through Even # Spiritual Bonds # D♭ Blues Bleach the Movie: Fade to Black Original Soundtrack Composed by Shiro Sagisu # Fade To Black_A02 # Fade To Black_A05a # Fade To Black_A06 # Pray That You Always Understand Me_FX # Guitar Test_A Cappella # Nothing Can Explained:Instrumental 2008 # Fade To Black_3BLM_46 # Fade To Black_3BLM_51a # Suite "Never Meant to Belong" 1st Movement:Violin # Suite "Never Meant to Belong" 2nd Movement:Cello&Orchestra # Suite "Never Meant to Belong" 3rd Movement:Piano # Fade To Black_A04a # Fade To Black_B07a # Suite "Will of the Heart" 1st Movement:Cello&Orchestra # Suite "Will of the Heart" 2nd Movement:Violin # Fade To Black_B03 # Fade To Black_BLM_01a # Guitar Test # Fade To Black_B14 # Fade To Black_B13a # What Can You See In Their Eyes # Stand Up Be Strong(Part I) # Stand Up Be Strong(Part II) # Pray That You Always Understand Me # Pray That You Always Understand Me_Piano # Suite "Going Home" 1st Movement:Cello&Orchestra # Suite "Going Home" 2nd Movement:Piano Solo # Fade To Black_Irish Dance # Pray That You Always Understand Me_Tony's Cello Bleach the Movie: The Hell Verse Original Soundtrack Composed by Shiro Sagisu # Incantation (Part C_Opus1) # Cometh the hour (Part A_Opus1) # Fallen Angels (Opus1) # Cometh the hour (Part B_Opus1) # Killing Field (Part A_Opus1) # Then We All Can Go Home (Part B_Opus3) # Lucifers Dance (Part B_Opus1) # Lucifers Dance (Part C_Opus1) # Incantation (Part D_Opus1) # Snakes of despair # Lucifers Dance (Part A_Opus1) # SD2_4401 # SD2_83 # SD2_103 # Incantation (Part E) # BL57_Sakkaku # 4BLM_101_Chokkaku # BL06_Sakkaku # Monologue # Number One (RMB_Mix) # Incantation (Part F) Bleach 5th Anniversary Box Bonus CDs The Bleach Anime 5th Anniversary Boxset includes two bonus CDs. CD 1 contains 21 previously unreleased tracks from the anime soundtrack. CD 2 contains 5 voice drama sessions, set to music from the anime soundtrack, with performances from the Japanese voice actors. Bonus CD 1 # BL_29 # BL_56 # BL_73 # BL_75 # BL_86 # BL_21 # BL_40 # BL_60 # BL_82 # BL_93 # BL_995 # BL_16 # BL_23a # BL_25 # BL_35 # BL_92 # BL_13 # BL_33 # BL_85 # BL_204 # BL_996 Bonus CD 2 # Rukia Kuchiki (Fumiko Orikasa) # Rukia Kuchiki / Renji Abarai (Kentarō Itō) # Rukia Kuchiki / Byakuya Kuchiki (Ryōtarō Okiayu) # Rukia Kuchiki / Kaien Shiba (Toshihiko Seki) # Rukia Kuchiki / Ichigo Kurosaki (Masakazu Morita) Character Songs Bleach Beat Collection First Session ;First Session Vol 01 - Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita : # My Blade As My Pride Kurosaki # Tattoos on the Sky Kurosaki # Memories in the Rain Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki ;First Session Vol 02 - Renji Abarai/Kentaro Ito : # Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior (Redder than the Rose, Whiter than the Lily) Abarai # Standing To Defend You Abarai # Gomi Tamemitai na Machi de Oretachi wa Deatta Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki ;First Session Vol 03 - Uryū Ishida/Sugiyama Noriyaki : # Quincy no Hokori ni Kakete (My Pride as a Quincy) Ishida # Aesthetics and Identity Ishida and Ichigo Kurosaki # Suigintou no Yoru (The Mercury Lamp-lit Night) Ishida ;First Session Vol 04 - Hanatarō Yamada/Kōki Miyata & Kon/Mitsuaki Madono : # Shimpainai Oneesan Yamada and Kon # Hanatarō desu Yamada # LIONS NEVER SURRENDER Kon ;First Session Vol 05 - Gin Ichimaru/Koji Yusa : # Sekai wa Sude ni Azamuki no Ue ni Gin # Fuyu no Hanabi (Winter Fireworks) Rangiku and Ichimaru Gin # Hyouri (Inside and Outside) Gin Second Session ;Second Session Vol 01 - Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita & Zangetsu/Takayuki Sugo : # Sky High Kurosaki # Rain Zangetsu # Zan Kurosaki, Zangetsu, and Hollow Ichigo ;Second Session Vol 02 - Tōshirō Hitsugaya/Romi Paku & Momo Hinamori/Kumi Sakuma & Rangiku Matsumoto/Kaya Matsutani : # This Light I See Tōshirō # Momoiro no Hana (Peach-Colored Flower) Hinamori # Ran Hana ~RANKA~ (Many Flowers) Matsumoto ;Second Session Vol 03 - Kenpachi Zaraki/Fumihiko Tachiki, Yachiru Kusajishi/Hisayo Mochizuki, Ikkaku Madarame/Nobuyuki Hiyama & Yumichika Ayasegawa/Jun Fukuyama Release Date: Aug 02, 2006 # We Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame, Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi # COME to LIKE it. This FIGHT Now Zaraki # Funny days Kusajishi ;Second Session Vol 04 - Jin Kariya/Toru Okawa, Ririn/Yumi Kakazu, Kurōdo/Nobuo Tobita & Noba/Nobuo Tobita : # Looking For... Jin # Faitengu Souru (Fighting Soul) Noba and Kurōdo # GAME! GAME! GAME! Noba and Kurōdo ;Second Session Vol 05 - Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa & Orihime Inoue/Yuki Matsuoka : # Kaze (Wind) Kuchiki # La La La Inoue # Holy Fight Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue Third Session ;Third Session Vol 01 - Ulquiorra Cifer/Daisuke Namikawa : Release Date: Jun 06, 2007 # CRUSH the WORLD Down Cifer # Our WORLD Cifer # Voice Message ;Third Session Vol 02 - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Junichi Suwabe : Release Date: Jun 06, 2007 # Break Jaegerjaquez # SIX Feelings Jaegerjaquez # Voice Message ;Third Session Vol 03 - Sōsuke Aizen/Shō Hayami : Release Date: Aug 01, 2007 # Shinsen Aizen # Kyōka Suigetsu'' Aizen'' # Voice Message ;Third Session Vol 04 - Kaname Tōsen/Toshiyuki Morikawa : Release Date: Oct 03, 2007 # Banshuu no Oto (Sound of Autumn) Tōsen # Hoshi (Star) Tōsen # Voice Message ;Third Session Vol 05 - Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck/Tomoko Kaneda : Release Date: Dec 19, 2007 # Kokoro Oasis (Oasis of the Heart) Tu Oderschvank # Every Fight! Tu Oderschvank # Voice Message ;Third Session Vol 06 - Szayelaporro Granz/Kōsuke Toriumi : Release Date: Mar 05, 2008 # SCIENCE SHOW'' Granz'' # Pink'' Granz'' # Voice Message Fourth Session ;Fourth Session Vol 01 - Byakuya Kuchiki/Ryōtarō Okiayu & Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa : Release Date: May 21, 2008 # Yozora no Kawa (The River of the Night Sky) Kuchiki # Ten no Hoshi (Sky of Stars) Kuchiki # Listen to ONE story Kuchiki and Rukia Kuchiki ;Fourth Session Vol 02 - Jūshirō Ukitake/Hideo Ishikawa & Kaien Shiba/Toshihiko Seki : Release Date: Jul 16, 2008 # Kotonoba Ukitake # Nimorebi Shiba # Fuu~Inochi to Hokori Ukitake and Kaien Shiba ;Fourth Session Vol 03 - Shūsuke Amagai/Kenyū Horiuchi & Makoto Kibune/Hikaru Midorikawa : Release Date: Sep 24, 2008 # Hyoujou Amagai # Monochrome Kibune # Uragawa Kibune and Shūsuke Amagai ;Fourth Session Vol 04 - Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita & Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa : Release Date: Dec 17, 2008 # Kawaranai Kotoba (Unchangeable Word) Kurosaki # Echo Kuchiki # Glow Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki ;Fourth Session Vol 05 - Mayuri Kurotsuchi/Ryusei Nakao & Nemu Kurotsuchi/Rie Kugimiya : Release Date: Mar 18, 2009 # Not Perfect is GOoD Kurotsuchi # UN Kurotsuchi # 12 Kurotsuchi and Nemu Kurotsuchi The Best ;The Best 1 Release Date: Mar 21, 2007 Disc 1 - ROCK SIDE # Sky High '07 # Standing to defend you '07 # Suigintou no Yoru '07 # Rosa Rubicundior,Lilio Candidior # COME to LIKE it.This FIGHT Now. # Looking for... # Hyouri "Hyo-ri" '07 # This Light I See '07 # Ran Hana ~RANKA~ '07 # Kaze -Dub Wind Mix- # Rain # JUST BLEACH -Full Version- Disc 2 - POPS & DUET SIDE # GAME!GAME!GAME! # Funny days # La La La # Hanatarou desu '07 # Shinpainai Onee-san -KING KON Remix- '07 # Momoiro no Hana '07 # Aesthetics and Identity '07 # Fuyu no Hanabi '07 # Kiri # We # Holy Fight '07 # BLEACH THE LIMITATION -Full Version- ;The Best 2 Release Date: Mar 18, 2009 Disc 1 # CRUSH The WORLD Down (Daisuke Namikawa) 05:39 # Our WORLD (Daisuke Namikawa) 03:50 # Break (Junichi Suwabe) 04:04 # SIX Feelings (Junichi Suwabe) 04:44 # Kaben (Show Hayami) 05:03 # Kyoukasuigetsu (Show Hayami) 04:22 # Banshuu No Oto (Toshiyuki Morikawa) 04:09 # Hoshi (Toshiyuki Morikawa) 03:22 # Kokoro Oasis (Tomoko Kaneda) 04:18 # Every Fight! (Tomoko Kaneda) 03:42 # SCIENCE SHOW (Kōsuke Toriumi) 03:16 # Pink (Kōsuke Toriumi) 04:46 Disc 2 # Yozora No Kawa (Ryotaro Okiayu) 05:19 # Ten No Hoshi (Fumiko Orikasa) 04:38 # Listen To ONE Story (Ryotaro Okiayu) 04:27 # Kotonoha (Hideo Ishikawa) 04:25 # Komorebi (Toshihiko Seki) 03:07 # Kaze -Inochi To Hokori- (Hideo Ishikawa) 04:54 # Houjou (Kenyu Horiuchi) 04:36 # Monochrome (Hikaru Midorikawa) 03:44 # Uragawa (Kenyu Horiuchi) 04:12 # Kawaranai Kotoba (Masakazu Morita) 04:40 # Hibiki (Fumiko Orikasa) 04:52 # Glow (Masakazu Morita) 04:34 Bleach Breathless Collection : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 01 - Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita with Zangetsu/Takayuki Sugo Release Date: Sep 30, 2009 # RAINBOW Kurosaki # VERSUS Zangetsu # RAINBOW (Instrumental) # VERSUS (Instrumental) # Talk Session : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 02 - Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa with Sode no Shirayuki/Mie Sonozaki Release Date: Oct 21, 2009 # MOON Kuchiki # WHITEOUT no Shirayuki # MOON (Instrumental) # WHITEOUT (Instrumental) # Talk Session : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 03 - Renji Abarai/Kentaro Ito with Zabimaru/Mitsuki Saiga (Baboon) & Asami Sanada (Snake) Release Date: Nov 25, 2009 # Sky Abarai # Wonderful Zabimaru # Sky (Instrumental) # Wonderful (Instrumental) # Talk Session : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 04 - Tōshirō Hitsugaya/Romi Paku with Hyōrinmaru/Kenji Hamada Release Date: Dec 16, 2009 # Shine Hitsugaya # Place Hyōrinmaru # Shine (Instrumental) # Place (Instrumental) # Talk Session : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 05 - Shūhei Hisagi/Katsuyuki Konishi with Kazeshini/Kishō Taniyama Release Date: Feb 24, 2010 # Miss Hisagi # Kill Kazeshini # Miss (Instrumental) # Kill (Instrumental) # Talk Session : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 06 - Byakuya Kuchiki/Ryōtarō Okiayu with Senbonzakura/Daisuke Hirakawa and Muramasa/Yuuichi Nakamura Release Date: Mar 03, 2010 # Requiem # Blossom # Requiem (Instrumental) # Blossom (Instrumental) # Talk Session "B" Station First Season ;Vol. 1 :Release Date: December 5, 2005 # OPENING TALK # FUMIKO ORIKASA (Rukia Kuchiki) on the air # KENTARO ITO (Renji Abarai) on the air # MITSUAKI MADONO (Kon) # BONUS TRACK INTRO ～Good Vibrations from BLEACH-FM～ # -Liquid Groove Mix- ;Vol. 2 :Release Date: January 30, 2006 # OPENING TALK # FUMIHIKO TACHIKI (Kenpachi Zaraki) on the air # KOUKI MIYATA (Hanatarō Yamada) on the air # BONUS TRACK INTRO # ;Vol. 3 :Release Date: April 3, 2006 # OPENING TALK ～ほら、俺たちってコンビじゃん?～ # NORIAKI SUGIYAMA (Uryū Ishida) on the air ～雨竜は2.5枚目キャラ～ # MITSUAKI MADONO (Kon) on the air ～ミスター5週目～ # SATSUKI YUKINO (Yoruichi Shihōin) on the air ～夜一さんは自由人!?～ # BONUS TRACK INTRO ～ブリーチショートコント・ブリブリ子ども相談室～ # Aesthetics and Identity -TB Club MIX- ;Vol. 4 :Release Date: June 5, 2006 # OPENING TALK ～BBS裁判、開廷～ # RYOTARO OKIAYU (Byakuya Kuchiki) on the air ～久々の隊長登場!～ # HIROKI YASUMOTO (Yasutora Sado) on the air ～ラジオ初体験～ # BONUS TRACK INTRO ～むっ!…有罪!～ # 心配ナイ おネェさん -KING KON Remix- ;Vol. 5 :Release Date: July 31, 2006 # OPENING TALK ～タメ口人生相談リターンズ～ # KOJI YUSA (Gin Ichimaru) on the air ～月者はどっち！？～ # MITSUAKI MADONO (Kon) on the air ～謹賀新年 コン様だ！～ # NOBUYUKI HIYAMA (Ikkaku Madarame) on the air ～ツキツキの舞誕生秘話～ # BONUS TRACK INTRO ～これを最後にしてください…～ # 冬の花火～世界は既に欺きの上に -GIN2 MIX- ;Vol. 6 :Release Date: October 2, 2006 # OPENING TALK~織姫スペシャルメニュー再び!!~ # HIDEO ISHIKAWA (Jūshirō Ukitake) on the air~二人の出会いは・・・~ # YUKI MATSUOKA (Orihime Inoue) on the air~私の料理たべてみる?!~ # BONUS TRACK INTRO~双魚理×3 再び!!~ # Sky High-卍解 Mix- Second Season ;Vol. 1 :Release Date: Febuary 5, 2007 # FUMIKO ORIKASA (Rukia Kuchiki) on the air ～祝！２年目突入～ # SHIN-ICHIRO MIKI (Kisuke Urahara) on the air　～喜助がお送りするっすー～ # KOJI YUSA (Gin Ichimaru) on the air ～スパーリング相手はギン！～ # BONUS TRACK INTRO ～クイズ恵方巻き！～ # 風-Dib Wind Mix- ;Vol. 2 :Release Date: June 4, 2007 # ROMI PARK (Tōshirō Hitsugaya) on the air ～あの人に愛の告白！～ # TORU OHKAWA (Kariya Jin) on the air　～チョイ悪トークいかが？～ # BONUS TRACK INTRO ～タンポポエム～ # This Light I See -氷雪 Mix- ;Vol. 3 :Release Date: July 18, 2007 # TOMOKAZU SUGITA (Noba, Kensei Muguruma) on the air ～之芭が語る改造魂魄の真実～ # AYA HISAKAWA (Retsu Unohana) on the air　～癒しといえば四番隊隊長～ # RYUSEI NAKAO (Mayuri Kurotsuchi) on the air ～マユリ様とマジック～ # BONUS TRACK INTRO ～よい子の工作・金色そぎそぎ坊主～ # ファイティングソウル -B゛B゛S mix- ;Vol. 4 :Release Date: September 19, 2007 # KENTARO ITO (Renji Abarai) on the air ～男同士のハッピーバースデー～ # CHIWA SAITO (Senna) on the air　～劇場版CMに挑戦!!～ # MITSUAKI MADONO (Kon) on the air ～サンシャインで卍解!～ # BONUS TRACK INTRO ～夏はやっぱり屋台のカキ氷～ # Standing to defend you -Deep Diving Mix- ;Vol. 5 :Release Date: November 21, 2007 # MASASHI EBARA (Ganryū) on the air ～Dark One より熱い想いを込めて～ # TOSHIYUKI MORIKAWA (Isshin Kurosaki, Kaname Tōsen, Tsubaki) on the air　～役者の工夫教えます～ # RIE KUGIMIYA (Karin Kurosaki, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Lily) on the air ～オニは外、フクは内～ # BONUS TRACK INTRO ～秋のエア大運動会～ # JUST BLEACH -Mustang Mix- ;Vol. 6 :Release Date: February 20, 2008 # SHOW HAYAMI (Sōsuke Aizen) on the air ～遂に天に立つ～ # KAYA MATSUTANI (Rangiku Matsumoto) on the air　～セクシーボイス卍解～ # BONUS TRACK ～理想のバレンタイン～ # 乱華～RANKA～ -CHAOS MIX- Third Season ;Vol. 1 :Release Date: April 23, 2008 # OPENING TALK # FUMIKO ORIKASA (Rukia Kuchiki) on the air ～チャッピーさんとあー。さん～ # DJ Morita Navigation 1 # REIKO TAKAGI (Hiyori Sarugaki, Rurichiyo Kasumiōji) on the air ～BLEACH アクセント辞典完成～ # DJ Morita Navigation 2 # TOMOKO KAWAKAMI (Suì-Fēng) on the air ～とも子ちゃんのつんつん～ # ENDING TALK # Holy Fight -brightest mix- ;Vol. 2 :Release Date: August 27, 2008 # OPENING TALK # JUNICHI SUWABE (Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez) on the air ～BLEACH Boot camp～ # DAISUKE NAMIKAWA (Ulquiorra Cifer) on the air ～スタジオで流し質問大会!?～ # YUKI MATSUOKA (Orihime Inoue) on the air ～鼻モニカ～ # DJ Morita Navigation # Special Guest TITE KUBO on the air # ENDING TALK # BrEak -Fire Fighters Mix- ;Vol. 3 :Release Date: December 17, 2008 # OPENING TALK # MITSUAKI MADONO (Kon) on the air ～コンのハートブレイク～ # DJ Morita Navigation 1 # TOMOKO KANEDA (Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck) on the air ～ネルのすべらない話～ # DJ Morita Navigation 2 # ROMI PARK＆AKIRA ISHIDA (Tōshirō Hitsugaya&Sōjirō Kusaka) on the air ～最後までMerry X'mas～ # ENDING TALK # BLEACH THE LIMITATION -pal＠HOUSE mix- ;Vol. 4 :Release Date: April 22, 2009 # OPENING TALK # FUMIKO ORIKASA (Rukia Kuchiki) on the air ～マーサ・森田の恋愛占い～ # TOSHIHIKO SEKI (Kaien Shiba, Aaroniero Arruruerie) on the air ～帰ってきたタメ口人生相談～ # DAISUKE GOURI (Dondochakka Birstanne) on the air ～オリジナル”シグナル”を作ろう～ # ENDING TALK # 木漏れ日 -CLUB MIX- ;Vol. 5 :Release Date: August 29, 2009 # OPENING TALK # TAKAHIRO SAKURAI (Izuru Kira) on the air ～絶対に読まれるとは限りませんよ…～ # RYOTARO OKIAYU (Byakuya Kuchiki) on the air ～ちくわ笛演奏会～ # HIROKI YASUMOTO (Yasutora Sado) on the air ～いたずらにドラマチックに～ # ENDING TALK # 夜空の川 -天空 Mix- Fourth Season ;Vol. 1 :Release Date: December 16, 2009 # OPENING TALK # HIDEO ISHIKAWA (Jūshirō Ukitake) on the air ～好奇心、旺盛～ # HIKARU MIDORIKAWA (Makoto Kifune) on the air ～回避力が大切!?～ # REIKO TAKAGI (Rurichiyo Kasumiōji) on the air ～最後まできにはからえ～ # KENYU HORIUCHI (Shūsuke Amagai) on the air ～大人の男…プロジェクト～ # ENDING TALK # 裏側 -陽炎MIX- ;Vol. 2 :Release Date: April 21, 2010 # OPENING TALK # KOHSUKE TORIUMI (Szayelaporro Granz) ON THE AIR ~ピンクの頭はタダものじゃない!?~ # FUMIKO ORIKASA (Rukia Kuchiki) ON THE AIR ~久しぶりに来たら寒い…~ # AYA HIRANO (Homura) ON THE AIR ~記憶というか記録を消してほしい~ # ENDING TALK # SCIENCE SHOW -MAD MIX- ;Vol. 3 :Release Date: August 25, 2010 # OPENING TALK # NOBUTOSHI CANNA (Nnoitra Gilga) ON THE AIR ~休憩がてらラジオでちゃう~ # RYUSEI NAKAO (Mayuri Kurotsuchi) ON THE AIR ~曖昧模糊~ # TETSU INADA (Sajin Komamura) ON THE AIR ~七番隊の審査基準~ # ENDING TALK # NOT PERFECT IS GOoD -MAD PSYCHIC MIX- ;Vol. 4 :Release Date: December 8, 2010 # OPENING TALK # SHOW HAYAMI (Sōsuke Aizen) ON THE AIR ～自分自身に鏡花水月～ # NOBUYUKI HIYAMA (Ikkaku Madarame) ON THE AIR ～押してもダメなら尚押してみな!～ # SHOUTO KASHII (Marechiyo Ōmaeda) ON THE AIR ～ここにいていいのか!?～ # ENDING TALK # 花弁 -HUECO MUNDO MIX- Fifth Season ;Vol. 1 :Release Date: February 23, 2011 # OPENING TALK # KAYA MATSUTANI & CHIAKI TAKAHASHI (Rangiku Matsumoto & Haineko) ON THE AIR ~想像を絶するほどナマイキ?~ # MITUKI SAIGA & ASAMI SANADA (Zabimaru (Baboon) & Zabimaru (Snake)) ON THE AIR ~まずおっさんです~ # FUMIKO ORIKASA (Rukia Kuchiki) ON THE AIR ~転校生が隣の席にくるみたいなドキドキ~ # ENDING TALK # 響 -Urge String Mix- ;Vol. 2 :Release Date: April 6, 2011 # OPENING TALK # KENJI HAMADA (Hyōrinmaru) ON THE AIR # RYOTARO OKIAYU (Byakuya Kuchiki) ON THE AIR ～何十肩かなあ?～ # YUICHI NAKAMURA (Muramasa) ON THE AIR ～刀持ったらどうなるんだろう～ # ENDING TALK # 霊力勉強部屋のテーマ完全版「前略、崖の上より」 ;Vol. 3 :Release Date: April 27, 2011 # OPENING TALK # HIDEO ISHIKAWA (Jūshirō Ukitake) & YU SHIMAMURA (Sōgyo no Kotowari) ON THE AIR # KENTARO ITO (Renji Abarai) ON THE AIR # YUKI MATSUOKA (Orihime Inoue ON THE AIR # ENDING TALK # ;Vol. 4 :Release Date: May 25, 2011 # OPENING TALK # NORIAKI SUGIYAMA (Uryū Ishida) ON THE AIR # TETSU INADA (Love Aikawa) & AKEMI KANDA (Mashiro Kuna) ON THE AIR # RIKIYA KOYAMA (Coyote Starrk) & KIYOMI ASAI (Lilynette Gingerbuck) ON THE AIR # ENDING TALK # ;Vol. 5 :Release Date: June 22, 2011 # OPENING TALK OPENING TALK # DAISUKE NAMIKAWA (Ulquiorra Cifer) ON THE AIR # FUMIHIKO TACHIKI (Kenpachi Zaraki) ON THE AIR # KATSUYUKI KONISHI (Shūhei Hisagi) ON THE AIR # ENDING TALK # Bleach The Best ;Bleach The Best :Release Date: Dec 25, 2006 # "*~Asterisk~" by Orange Range # "Life is Like a Boat" by Rie fu # "Thank You!" by Home Made Kazoku # "D-tecnoLife" by UVERworld # "Houkiboshi" by Younha # "happypeople" by Skoop On Somebody # "Ichirin no Hana" by High and Mighty Color # "Life" by YUI # "My Pace" by SunSet Swish # "Tonight, Tonight, Tonight" by Beat Crusaders # "Hanabi" by Ikimono-Gakari # "Movin!!" by Takacha ;Bleach The Best Instrumental / Jam-Set Groove :Release Date: Dec 19, 2007 # "Hanabi" by Ikimono-Gakari # "*~Asterisk~" by Orange Range # "Life is Like a Boat" by Rie fu # "Tonight, Tonight, Tonight" by Beat Crusaders # "Houkiboshi" by Younha # "happypeople" by Skoop On Somebody # "Ichirin no Hana" by High and Mighty Color # "Thank You!" by Home Made Kazoku ;Bleach Best Tunes :Release Date: Dec 17, 2008 # "Rolling Star" by YUI # "Baby It's You" by JUNE # "Sakura Biyori" by Mai Hoshimura # "Alones" by Aqua Timez # "Tsumasaki" by Ore Ska Band # "Daidai" by Chatmonchy # "After Dark" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation # "Tane wo Maku Hibi" by Kousuke Atari # "Kansha" by RSP # "Chu-Bura" by Kelun # "Orange" by Lil'B # "Gallop" by Pe'zmoku # "Sen no Yoru wo Koete" by Aqua Timez (Bonus Track in Deluxe Edition) # "Hikari No Rock" by Sambomaster (Bonus Track in Deluxe Edition) ;Bleach Berry Best :Release Date: Dec 1, 2010 #"Velonica" by Aqua Timez #"Hitohira no Hanabira" by Stereopony #"Sky Chord ~Otona ni Naru Kimi e~" by Shion Tsuji #"Shojo S" by SCANDAL #"Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite" by Sambomaster #"Mad Surfer" by Asai Keniti #"Anima Rossa" by Porno Graffitti #"Sakurabito" by SunSet Swish #"Tabidatsu Kimi e" by RSP #"chAngE" by miwa #"Stay Beautiful" by Diggy-MO' #"echoes" by universe #"Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezutomo" by Porno Graffitti ;Bleach Best Trax :Release Date: Apr 24, 2012 #"Melody of the Wild Dance" by SID #"Last Moment" by Spyair #"Song For..." by ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D #"BLUE" by ViViD #"Aoi Tori" by fumika #"Haruka Kanata" by UNLIMITS #"Harukaze" by Scandal #"Re:pray" by Aimer #"MASK" by Aqua Timez #"Save The One, Save The All" by TM Revolution Concept Albums ; :Release Date: December 15, 2010 # Introduction - Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # *~Asterisk~ - Ichigo Kurosaki # Chu-Bura - Uryū Ishida # Sen no Yoru wo Koete - Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai # Ichirin no Hana - Sōsuke Aizen and Momo Hinamori, featuring Yūsuke (from High and Mighty Color) # Tonight, Tonight, Tonight - Kenpachi Zaraki # Life is Like a Boat - Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Nemu Kurotsuchi # Thank You!! - Kaname Tōsen and Shūhei Hisagi # Hanabi - Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto # Houkiboshi - Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi Shihōin # My Pace - Kon # Sakura Biyori - Retsu Unohana # Hikari no Rock - Sajin Komamura # Gallop - Jūshirō Ukitake, Sentarō Kotsubaki, Kiyone Kotetsu # Shōjo S - Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue ;'BuriCon - Bleach Concept Covers 2 (ブリコン 2～BLEACH CONCEPT COVERS 2～) ' Release Date: December 14, 2011 # Introduction - Baraggan Louisenbairn # Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezu Tomo - Ichigo Kurosaki # Anima Rossa - Ulquiorra Cifer # Melody of the Wild Dance - Nnoitra Gilga and Tesra Lindocruz # Echoes - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Tane wo Maku Hibi - Shinji Hirako # Tabidatsu Kimi e - Lisa Yadōmaru, Mashiro Kuna, and Hiyori Sarugaki # Orange - Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck # Velonica - Tier Harribel # Hitohira no Hanabira - Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun # Alones - Szayelaporro Granz # Sakurabito - Aaroniero Arruruerie # ChAngE - Rukia Kuchiki # Save The One, Save The All - Ichigo Kurosaki Category:Bleach Category:Music Category:Opening Category:Ending